A computer can include a drive for storage of various types of information such as an operating system, applications, settings, etc. To preserve information stored on a drive as well as a full operating environment, a cloning or imaging process may be implemented. Such processes create a duplicate operational drive (cloning) or an image file, which can be quite large as it includes the operating system, applications, etc.